


It's Not Unusual (To Be Fucked by Anyone)

by FluffyHeretic



Category: Hatoful Kareshi | Hatoful Boyfriend
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, really just self-indulgent smut lmao, shuu is an omega as god intended
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 19:42:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13864659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffyHeretic/pseuds/FluffyHeretic
Summary: Yuuya is about to have a hell of a day.





	It's Not Unusual (To Be Fucked by Anyone)

**Author's Note:**

> I have no excuse for this. I got the urge and just sat down and wrote the whole thing in one sitting. Enjoy?

Yuuya twisted his mouth at the strong smell coming from the infirmary. A poor omega who missed their medication and had to be holed up there, seemed like. Thankfully it didn’t happen often, but when it did, it wasn’t exactly fun…

Yuuya himself was an alpha, but suppressing his urges was usually a non-issue thanks to his training. Shuu had never seemed to react very much at all either, which was incredibly lucky. No, the biggest annoyance was usually the students who would end up loitering around the infirmary because of it - but a sharp glare from the doctor usually scared them off for good.

“You must be thinking what I’m thinking, right docteur? Not another-” Yuuya stopped as he took stock of the room. There was no groaning mess on any of the cots. There was no one on the cots, in fact. The only groaning mess in the room was hunched over the desk.

Shit.

At a loss for what to say, Yuuya hesitantly approached. He hadn’t even realized that Shuu was an omega. Fuck. This could be complicated.

Yuuya cleared his throat. “Ah... Iwamine?”

Shuu shifted slightly and possibly mumbled something, but it just as easily could have been Yuuya’s imagination.

Yuuya put a hand on Shuu’s back, and Shuu flinched as if he had been burned, but then settled back into his original position. Yuuya could feel he was much more tense, however.

“This is a pickle, huh?” Yuuya gave a nervous chuckle. He was about to ask if Shuu had forgotten his suppressants, but… well, that much was obvious.

“Go away, alpha dog,” Shuu muttered. He tried to sound fierce but the way his voice quivered kind of ruined it. “If you’re here to take advantage of me you might as well quit wasting my time and get on with it.”

“I’m not _that_ depraved, docteur.” Yuuya blinked at the blunt words. It did put a worrying thought into his head, however. He was far from the only alpha in the school but he was probably the most well-behaved. The idea of a vulnerable Dr. Iwamine was… Some might find it intriguing. He wasn’t sure if any of the alphas in the school were brave enough to try to take the doctor, but some of them certainly might have been foolish enough. And Yuuya had trouble seeing a scenario where they got away with it with their lives.

It was lucky that he got here first, then. Shuu was lucky for it too, though whether he realized it at the moment remained to be seen. Yuuya could definitely stave off anyone who came sniffing around.

But he’d have to be here all day, and it would be exhausting for everyone. It wasn’t as if Shuu was going to be very useful here in his condition.

“Iwamine?” Yuuya bent down and glanced around Shuu’s head, trying to find his face in the mess of brunet locks. “You need to go home.”

Shuu just huffed.

Yuuya thought about this. He wasn’t entirely sure the doctor was even physically capable of making it home on his own. And Yuuya knew from shadowing him that he didn't own a vehicle. Trying to take public transport- Hell, forget that. Even just being outside while in heat was asking for trouble.

So there was only one solution, then. Christ, what a bother.

Yuuya wrapped his arms around Shuu, reminding himself constantly to ignore his boner, and lifted him off the desk. It wasn’t easy with the man being a squirming, moaning dead weight. “Iwamine, I’m taking you home.”

“At least you have the decency to fuck me in privacy.”

“No, I mean-” Yuuya grunted as he tried to set Shuu on his own two feet. “Where do you live?”

Shuu’s knees gave out from under him, but Yuuya was there to catch him. This time Shuu managed to find a stable footing. “Like I’m going to tell you.”

“Well, I’m definitely not taking you to my place.” Yuuya shook his head. “I’ll take you to a hotel, then. But you’re paying.”

Shuu just snorted as Yuuya got under his arm to help support him and began leading him out of the building. Most of the students were in class and the exit was thankfully right down the hall, so there was no trouble. Yuuya was even able to peek into the office on the way out to let someone know the doctor was taking a sick leave.

Yuuya assisted Shuu into the back of the truck. Okay, shoved him in, more like. Shuu just sprawled himself out over the seats while Yuuya got behind the wheel, being sure to crack the window to hopefully dilute that distracting aroma. He hoped it wouldn’t cling to the seats after this - it was technically Leone’s vehicle.

It wasn’t until they were nearly there that Shuu mumbled, “Wait, aren’t you too young to drive?”

“Do you care?”

He glanced into the rearview mirror to see Shuu shrug.

 

The hotel was cheap, but it would do. The clerk raised her eyebrows at them, of course, but there was nothing to be done about that. Yuuya saw Shuu’s wallet in his back pants pocket, but the idea of putting his hand that close to his ass felt like playing with fire, so he pulled out his own instead. “You owe me,” he muttered as he lead the doctor to his room.

The room was simple, with minimal decorations and one creaky bed. Yuuya just about dropped Shuu onto it.

“Okay, listen.” Yuuya looked Shuu in his bleary eyes. “I paid for two nights. I’m going to go buy some suppressants for you to take and hopefully they’ll start kicking by then.”

Shuu reached out and started clawing at Yuuya’s shirt. “Please, please can you just-”

“I don't think so. Calm yourself.” Yuuya grabbed Shuu roughly by the back of his neck and squeezed, making the doctor go limp with a needy, pathetic whine. “I’ll be back. I’m leaving the door locked. Just don’t get into trouble.” He couldn’t get out of there fast enough.

 

The first thing Yuuya did when he got back into the truck was unzip his jeans and rub one out. At least the parking lot wasn’t too packed, but he couldn’t have resisted even if it was. So much physical contact with someone in heat for such a length of time was… Well, he was proud of himself. “I should get a raise.” He sighed as he tucked himself back into his pants.

It didn’t work out that well, though, because by the time he got back his clock had reset and he could already feel his dick twitching again as he approached the door. He took deep breaths to steady himself.

“Iwamine, it’s only me,” he called as he unlocked the door. “Are you- Oh, for fuck’s sake.”

Shuu had squirmed his way out of nearly all his clothes, shirt ridden up and pants at his ankles. His glasses were on the floor, his ribbon threatened to come undone from all the writhing he was doing, and he was twisting his nipple with one hand while the other was shoving two fingers up his cunt.

Yuuya shook his head. “Oh, docteur.” This was a tempting sight, for sure, which was why Yuuya had to leave as soon as possible. He put the key and the bottle of pills on the nightstand and even got Shuu a paper cup of water to take them with. “Well, good luck with thi-”

He cringed as a hand shot out and grabbed him by the wrist, tugging on him. Shuu looked at him with such needy desperation in his eyes that Yuuya had to swallow a lump in his throat. “S-Sakazaki, please.” He had never seen the doctor in such an open, vulnerable state. It was almost surreal.

“No, I can’t.” Yuuya looked back meaningfully and shook his head. “I’m going back to the school, someone needs to watch over the infirmary.” And take advantage of the opportunity to root through that desk, hopefully.

“Please.” Shuu’s voice cracked. “Yuuya, please. It hurts.”

“I’m sure it does. I’m very sorry.” Yuuya did feel sorry, a little. He wasn’t exactly _fond_ of the doctor but he couldn’t deny that this did seem like a pretty bad time to be having.

“I’ll owe you,” Shuu whispered.

“You already owe me for getting you here and paying for the room. You want to owe me for this too?” He had to admit that having Shuu under his thumb for so many things was almost as tempting as Shuu himself looked on the bed right now. Maybe this was a way to flip the tables.

“I promise.” Shuu let him go, either as a gesture of goodwill or simply because he had lost the strength. “Please, Yuuya. I need you.”

Yuuya went to the door, hesitated, then shut and locked it. Then he kicked off his shoes and started taking his clothes off, muttering curses under his breath. What a day this was.

He pulled the doctor’s shoes and bottoms off and settled in between his legs. Shuu removed his own fingers to grip the sheets and Yuuya quickly replaced them with his own. “My god, you’re fucking _soaking._ You really needed this that badly, huh?”

Shuu threw his head back and moaned. “It’s not- It’s not enough. For the love of god Yuuya just _take_ me already.”

“Okay, okay. So impatient.” Yuuya lamented the fact that this would, of course, happen the one time he didn’t have a rubber on him, but he had a good pull-out game. The idea of knocking Iwamine Shuu up filled him with a deep terror.

By now Yuuya was shaking with his own need, and it felt like he couldn’t line up his dick fast enough. When he did, he tried to shove it in gently, but as soon as he was in Shuu just about screamed, “Oh fuck _yes!_ ” and Yuuya had to lean forward to slap a hand over his mouth, sliding up to the hilt as he did so. “This isn’t a love hotel! If we get complaints you’ll get kicked out!”

Shuu didn’t seem to care very much, being too busy just about sobbing with relief as Yuuya found a shaky but certain rhythm. The room filled with sounds; Shuu’s muffled moaning, Yuuya’s grunting, the wet sounds of their fucking punctuated with the slap of skin against skin, the cheap bed frame creaking as if it would break. It all came together to create an addictive soundscape of lust.

As much as Yuuya loathed to admit it, Shuu felt damn good around his cock. And weirdly gorgeous, too? With his delicate features flushed, long brown hair strewn around his head, half-closed violet eyes shrouded by long eyelashes - Yuuya frowned at the way his heart thumped. Getting attached to the enemy was the last thing he needed, but he reasoned with himself that it was just the hormones working overtime. It would pass, surely.

Speaking of which, Yuuya was quickly losing himself to the lust, his thrusts becoming rougher and more irregular. By the tightness in his abdomen, he wasn’t going to last a lot longer.

“Come on, cum already,” he whispered as he bent down over Shuu. He had to step up his game. He kissed and nibbled at Shuu’s neck and felt him up with the hand not on his mouth. He circled his nipple with his thumb, then moved his kissing to the doctor’s collarbone, then his shoulder, and there he bit down.

Even muffled as he was, Shuu screamed loud enough that Yuuya was distantly aware of one of their neighbors throwing something at their shared wall. But what he was much more aware of was how Shuu’s entire body tensed up, practically shaking as he came.

Filled with renewed vigor, Yuuya decided it was time to go no holds barred and just went to town on that pussy. He felt Shuu cum several more times, could feel him mouthing _yes, yes, yes_ against his palm. Yuuya’s balls tightened, his entire body locked up, and he saw white heat.

 

They stayed like that for a while, sweaty, trying to get their breaths back. Yuuya eventually rolled off Shuu and they both maneuvered their way under the covers. Post-coitus cuddling was an almost irresistible instinct, one neither of them had the strength to ignore.

It wasn’t so bad, anyway. Shuu definitely wouldn’t be Yuuya’s first pick to cuddle with, but hey, there were worse positions to find oneself in.

Shuu was an uncharacteristically intense cuddler, getting himself as close to his assistant as possible. Yuuya mused that with Shuu’s anti-social tendencies, it was not an impossibility that this had actually been his first time experiencing something like this. If that was the case, of course he would feel somewhat vulnerable. The thought was strangely satisfying.

Another upside, he reasoned, was that the rush of hormone-fuelled emotions that came with mating meant that there was a good chance Shuu would be compelled to feel more fondly for Yuuya, at least for a time. Another fact that could be taken advantage of.

Of course, it was a two-way street. Yuuya’s heart quickened a little more than he would have liked as he looked at the peaceful face of the lithe, almost fragile-seeming man in his arms. He could deal with it, though.

Shuu moved a hand up Yuuya’s arm and patted him on the bicep, then he shifted somewhat to squint at him. “Good… Good job.”

“I should hope so.”

Shuu looked at him for a minute, as if searching for something in his eyes. “You did pull out, right?”

Yuuya felt his blood go cold.

**Author's Note:**

> me @ yuuya https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OGp9P6QvMjY


End file.
